The Promised Lands
by Zain
Summary: Okay i'll take another shot at this. When Sephiroth and Cloud died on the battle field they didn't go back to the Earth through the lifestream, they ended up somewhere else where a fresh start is promised. (There's a bit of bad language in this fic)


The Promised Lands  
  
Zain: Sugar! Yay! Hyper alert, hyper alert! * jumps onto sofa and starts throwing cushions at random people* Ha! I can beat you easily Sephiroth! Mwahahahahah! *Inhales deeply and then faints*  
  
Cloud: o_O weird child.  
  
Yuffie: ^-^ She isn't weird she's just HAPPY! *Picks up the bowl of sweets and begins to eat*  
  
Sephiroth: *Slaps bowl of sweets onto the floor* ¬_¬ I don't think so. Now someone wake that freak up *points to Zain* and then do the 'Disclaimer'  
  
Yuffie: *grabs Sephiroth around the neck and begins to strangle him* MY SWEETS  
  
Zain: U_U  
  
Cloud: Looks like I'm up. Zain does not own us or anything to do with Final Fantasy 7.I would look cute with pig-tails. What! Who writes this???  
  
Vincent & Cid: O_O eeeeeep! *Both run from room*  
  
Cloud: *Chases them shouting out random insults in every language he knows*  
  
Chapter One - The Truth  
  
Sephiroth, the greatest power in the entire world, the only ancient left, was about to be beaten by Cloud, a traitor to his kind. Just like every other worthless human on this dead planet. Then the inevitable struck, Clouds limit break, Omnislash.  
  
Sephiroth felt the cold steel of Clouds Buster sword pierce through him several times. It felt endless, the pain, but eventually he fell into the overwhelming bliss of oblivion.  
  
Travelling through the life stream was unusual to him. It was like he was watching his life through somebody else's eyes. Clearly when you returned to mother Earth she wasn't as caring as a 'mother' was supposed to be. Making Sephiroth's life replay to him over and over again was torture to him.  
  
He knew now all the mistakes he had made.  
  
All the things he was too blind to see.  
  
***  
  
Cloud saw Sephiroth finally fall. It tore him apart. He knew Sephiroth deserved a normal existence. It pained him to know that Sephiroth hadn't learned the truth of his birth.  
  
-- Flashback--  
  
Cloud climbed out of the submarine and looked around.  
  
"CID! Did you read that bloody map right?" He yelled as the rest began to climb out and see where they had ended up.  
  
Cid climbed out and looked around. The rest of the group glared at him.  
  
"Heheh, well it was underwater! I'm not that good! One minute, I know where we are!" Cid pulled out the map he had been using.  
  
Vincent smelt a familiar scent close by.. "Lucrecia" he whispered.  
  
"Wait we're here! No wait here, ummm" Cid was pointing to several markings on the map.  
  
Yuffie walked over to him, "Cid, it's upside down!" she laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Yelled Cloud rubbing his temples. "Let's just stretch our legs, look around this island after all we only have to get back in the submarine and plot the right co-ordinates right? So there's no use crying over spilt milk."  
  
Vincent had already wandered off, he knew she was there he felt it in his blood. Cloud caught up with him, he'd spoken to Vincent many times he knew a lot more than the others about him.  
  
"What's the matter Vincent?" Cloud inquired.  
  
"She's here." Was the simple response Vincent gave. He was of course speaking of his long, lost, love, Lucrecia. Cloud recalled how every time they had spoken, Vincent had spoken of Lucrecia the fondest.  
  
"But I thought she was." Cloud trailed off.  
  
"I thought so too, but I can feel her presence Cloud, I know she's here." Vincent murmured continuing forwards.  
  
Cloud followed silently, the rest were bickering with Cid about getting them lost. For once Vincent and Cloud were happy about the arrogant blonde's cock-up. They came to a beautiful clearing in the forest they had been following Vincent through. There was a crystal clear loch accompanied by a waterfall on the far end of the clearing. The trees seemed to grow around this place as if they were protecting it, as if it were a holy place. Instead of grass surrounding the loch, there was sand. Vincent broke the silence with the barest of whispers, Cloud only heard because his hearing was hyper sensitive thanks to the Mako he had been exposed to.  
  
"She's close.I can feel her."  
  
He began to search the clearing for any signs of life. Cloud walked over to the loch, little streams broke off of it and travelled to the polluted sea. There must be some sort of magic involved to keep this place so pure he thought.  
  
Whilst Vincent was searching the rest decided to look around as well even though they had no idea of what was happening or what Vincent was doing, so they decided to join in anyway. Cloud continued to gaze into the beautiful lake. Then he saw a shimmer of unnatural light and could have sworn he heard a giggle from behind him. He spun around looking for who was giggling. It wasn't Yuffie or Tifa, the laugh was far too innocent almost like..Aeris'. Cloud sighed and walked over to the waterfall it reminded him so much of her. He thought of how much she would have loved to see this place and its natural beauty. Then he saw a figure behind the waterfall deep in the shadows of the cave, long flowing hair, gleaming eyes, Mako eyes.  
  
Sephiroth couldn't be here could he? Cloud thought worriedly.  
  
Vincent looked over to the spiky haired blonde and noticed that he was staring at a particular spot behind the waterfall. He approached Cloud.  
  
"What is the matter?" The Vampire asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh I saw somebody down there, they had the eyes of someone exposed to Mako and I thought it was Sephiroth.could it be her?" Cloud muttered so the others didn't here the name 'Sephiroth' and freak out completely. Vincent nodded once in reply and began to sidle across the narrow ledge leading to the cave.  
  
Cloud mimicked his actions and the rest followed. There was that giggle again. This time Vincent heard too his eyes shone with such a hope that Cloud realised just how much he had loved Lucrecia and how much pain it had brought when she disappeared from the Shinra mansion.  
  
Vincent made it to the cave and entered followed by Cloud. The rest tried but they were stopped by some kind of invisible force field. Cloud tried to go out of the cave but met with the same problem. Vincent, however, continued deeper into the cave.  
  
"I'll follow him, you guys go and relax okay? If it's an enemy I'm sure we can handle it." The rest looked worried but complied all the same.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking deeper into the cave they finally met a dead end.  
  
"No! NO!! Where is she? I know she's here Cloud I can feel it!" Vincent cried, eyes pleading Cloud for a solution.  
  
Cloud examined the wall, no sign of a clue, no abnormalities, it was a perfect straight wall.  
  
"Straight?" Muttered Cloud to himself.  
  
"What?" Asked Vincent confused.  
  
"Look around, the walls they're all jagged right? Look at this one," he indicated to the obstruction,  
  
"It's unnaturally straight." He reached to touch it his hand passed straight through. Cloud smirked,  
  
"I knew it!" He laughed.  
  
Cloud and Vincent both stepped through the illusion and were stunned at what was on the other side. Instead of the jagged rock walls and dripping cave roof there was a magnificent room equipped with everything needed to live. It looked as though it was owned by a very wealthy person too.  
  
Vincent began to search the room whilst Cloud just stood and looked around, after all Lucrecia was nothing to do with him, he felt strange being there in the first place let alone intruding on Vincent's reunion, if there was one.  
  
Vincent grew desperate "She's not here Cloud! I was a fool to drag you into something so trivial." He hung his head in shame.  
  
Cloud was about to comfort his friend when he heard the same little giggle this time louder and not moving away. Then a small orb of light appeared behind Vincent and quickly began expanding into a human form.  
  
Vincent spun around when he saw Cloud gaping, there was the form of a woman around her early twenties. Then the light began to fade.  
  
"Lucrecia." Murmured Vincent. The woman smiled and nodded.  
  
"How is my son?" She asked in a soft voice.  
  
Vincent hung his head in shame, "He, he's seeking the promised lands."  
  
Lucrecia looked shocked, "What? Why?"  
  
"Nobody told him the truth Lucrecia. He believes that the promised lands are a specific place in the world."  
  
"My Gods." She looked forlorn  
  
"That's not all, you know the documents Hojo threatened you with?"  
  
Lucrecia's face turned from sorrow to anger, "Yes?" She demanded  
  
"They were planted anyway. He believes that he is the genetic son of Jenova not you, he knows that there was a human involved, but he doesn't see her as his mother."  
  
"But I am his mother! I am the last genetic Ancient in the world! I am descended from Jenova's direct bloodline! She had nothing to do with my son.NOTHING!" Lucrecia was hysterical she began to cry. Vincent grabbed her and hugged her tight. Cloud felt like he shouldn't be there.  
  
-- End Flashback --  
  
"If only you knew" Cloud whispered he gave one small sob and fell to his knees, after all he was dying too and there was no way he'd survive. But the deed was done. Sephiroth was dead, and there was nothing Cloud could do to give the poor man the truth and to make him see that he too deserved peace. All Cloud could do was to fall into the same welcoming oblivion and be reminded of his life and its torture.  
  
Zain: YAY first chappie finished mwahahahahahahahah *Inhales deeply* PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *Faints*  
  
Sephiroth: You killed me you *Insert various profanities here* I'll kill you! *Strangles Cloud*  
  
Cloud: errrgh  
  
Yuffie: Erm well yeah all together!  
  
Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, Aeris and Tifa: Good? Bad? Please Review!! 


End file.
